


Anywhere, But Here

by The_Ice_Queen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Family Dinners, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meant To Be, Multi, No Sex, Original Character(s), Panry, Past Underage, but they're only mentioned a little bit, criminal record, i was listening to Mariana's Trench when I wrote this, mentions of gangs, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Queen/pseuds/The_Ice_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU| Henry's bringing Peter to a family dinner to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere, But Here

**Author's Note:**

> So this just happened, but I've been having major Panry feels lately so.... 
> 
> There might be more depending on the response, but at the moment it's just a oneshot.
> 
> Title | Anywhere But Here; Safetysuit

_He likes a gentleman who knows when not to be gentle_.

Henry sighed, as they stopped in front of Regina Mills house. His adoptive mother, his biological mother, Regina’s step-daughter, Mary Margaret and her husband David, along with Henry’s father Neal, and Emma’s not-exactly-her-boyfriend-boyfriend Killian, and his grandfather, Neal’s father, were all inside.

Peter smirked at his boyfriend, leaning in to kiss him. “Would you stop worrying? I don’t care if they don’t like me, babe.”

That was a good thing because Henry already knew they wouldn’t. Peter naturally was dominant and independent, snarky and more often than not was downright cruel, but not to Henry, never to Henry. Henry nodded, kissing Peter once more.

Peter owned a lot of land all around the world, had _loads_ and _loads_ of money, ran a club that was rated number 1 on top ten list in the US that had also been in magazines multiple times (Henry’s got to meet a bunch of celebrities), oh and let’s not forget that he’s a cruel gang leader of the _Lost Boy’s_ with quite the impressive criminal record.

The _Lost Boy’s_ called Henry ‘mother’ now, which Peter thought was hilarious, because he was Peter’s significant other and quite a few called Peter ‘father’ when he was in a good mood.

“Let’s get this over with because I know my family and this is going to be awful, and I’m going to apologize in advance and god, I love you for doing this and then once we get back to the hotel, I want you to fuck me hard, anyway you want, _Father_.” Henry informed Peter, because while it bothered them at first neither could deny that it now turned the other on when the other used the pet names the boy’s had given them, and while they were used for sex, they were also endearments for each other when sex wasn't happening.

“Fuck, babe.” Peter groaned, nodding. Henry unbuckled, and got out of the sleek black Audi, Peter following.

Peter laced their hands together, the two walking to the Mayor’s house. Henry knocked on the door with his free hand. It took a few seconds, but Mary Margaret opened the door, a smile on her pale complexion. “Henry!”

“Hi Mary Margaret, this is Peter.” Peter lips turned into a smirk.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Peter nodded to her, and Mary Margaret nodded, the smile growing a bit fainter.

“It’s nice to meet you as well Peter, come on in. Your moms can’t wait to see you Henry.”

Henry pulled Peter in gently, following Mary Margaret to the dining room, even though Henry didn’t need to be lead. He almost snorted when he also saw that a few of his old friends (that his parents had tried to get him to date) were here.

Henry was pulled away from Peter by both his mothers hugging him. He twitched as air became a necessity, pulling against his mothers’ hold.

“Hey guys.” He said, after tugging away from their hold and twining his fingers back with Peter’s. “Peter, this is Regina and Emma, my mom’s. This is Peter, my boyfriend.” The eighteen year old informed his parents, the twenty-three year old, smiled in his own way, looking more like a teasing smirk.

“Hello Peter,” Regina said coolly, before motioning to the large dining room table.

They all sat, and dished out their food, when Emma spoke up. “Peter, how old are you?”

Peter didn’t blink at the edgy tone she had used, his hand resting on Henry’s lower thigh near his knee. “Twenty-three.” He replied smoothly, which caused Jordan and Macy, to look up from their conversation with a raised brow.

It obviously didn’t exactly make his family thrilled. “And what do you do?” Killian asked with his dark brow raised high.

Peter shrugged, still smirking. “I do a lot, but specifically I have a club, well quite a few actually, but the two I’m at the most are in Boston and New York.”

“And how long have you two been together?” Neal asked, and Henry wanted to know when this turned into an interrogation.

“Well it’s been over a year now, hasn’t it love?” Peter said, “A year and four months.” They definitely didn’t like that. But Henry didn’t like the look they were giving his boyfriend either.

“Peter and I met a month after I started at Harvard, and started dating two months after being friends, and I know, it took forever to get you all to meet him, but he’s been really busy, and can you all please be nice and quit interrogating my fucking boyfriend?”

“He has a criminal record!” Emma said back to her son, hackles raised. “And it’s not like it was for drunk driving or drugs, or even stealing! He was in jail for _murder_ , they just didn’t have enough evidence for it to be put on him and he was bailed out.”

“You looked at his files? Oh my god, that’s awesome, congratulations. I’m well aware of his criminal record; I know he was a suspect for murder and that they arrested him because _I’m the one who bailed him the fuck out_!”

“You did what?” Regina asked sharply.

“ _I. Bailed. Him. Out._ He called; I came and got him out.” Henry snapped, before pushing his chair back. “Come on Peter, I want to go.” He murmured, “Thanks for this screwed up dinner, I might see you tomorrow.” He said his tone snarky like Peter’s.

Peter got up, glaring hotly at his boyfriends parents before following out Henry.

He was pretty sure they were following him out but he didn’t care, hell he didn’t even close the door, he just wanted to get to Henry.

“Henry,” He grabbed the boy’s arm pulling him into his chest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think my mom would go that far, or bring it up if she had.” Henry said arms wrapped tightly around Peter.

“Henry, I told you. I don’t care if they like me because I love you. I’ve done bad things. You know that, I know that, but _I love you_.” Henry didn’t say anything to that, and _oh, yeah_ they were all watching, he could feel the eyes on his back.

Peter sighed, pulling Henry’s head back and tilting his head up to look him in the eyes with his large hands. “I love you, Henry. I’m sorry they don’t like me, but I’m your perfect disaster, and you’re my _ever after_. I love you, Hen- _Mother_.”

Henry let out a laugh, and he knew they were confused. “I love you too, _Father_.” And he placed a kiss on Peter’s lips. “Now come on, let's go. And I do believe I promised something to you babe, anyway you want it.” Henry clearly didn’t notice the fact they had an audience or that they really hadn’t gotten to eat, but oh well, he let the younger pull him to the car, and he decided to forget about his boyfriend’s family and went with it, heading for the hotel so he could have some fun with Henry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Xoxo


End file.
